Changing For Love
by TrueNightingale
Summary: Ryan Evans, East High's Drama King. That's what everyone sees him as. But what if he changed his entire look, all in hopes of getting the attention of a certain petite brunette? Will he lose himself along the way? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

When people hear the name Ryan Evans, a number of things come to their mind. The king of drama. The flamboyrant dancer. Or, the most popular, the hat man. Yeah, all those things did describe Ryan Evans.

And yet, no one knew the real Ryan.

There was so much more to him then the school's musicals and what hat styles were in. 

He was a sweet, caring, all around good guy that nobody knew.

Nobody, except her.

Gabriella Montez.

Just the metion of her name made his heart skip a beat.

The truth was, Ryan had fallen in love with Gabriella since the moment he saw her on her first day at East High. His eyes followed her the entire time as she brushed her way past him to take the empty seat in the back of the classroom, poliely saying excuse me. Her beauty was the first thing he fell in love with. Then when he heard her voice for the first time, that definitely took the top spot in his reasons for loving her. Then, after the whole musical drama cooled down, he finally got to know her and fall in love with the rest of her. They became really good friends after that. But Ryan secretly wished for more.

The only problem of actually becoming more then friends with Gabriella?

He was no where near her type.

She wanted a guy like Troy Bolton, the school's golden boy.

Popular. Handsome. Loved by all.

That was definitely not what he was, nor could he ever be anything close to what Troy was.

He was doomed before even taking the leap.

But Ryan hoped, maybe, just maybe, he would have his day with Gabriella.

Anything's possible.

Right? 


	2. Chapter 2

It was another sunny morning at East High. Ryan Evans was making his way down the school's hallway, dressed in a white and periwinkle blue button-up shirt, periwinkle pants, and matching blue hat, when his eyes laid on the sight of Gabriella Montez grabbing a book from her locker. Suddenly, she looked up, smiled and waved at him. He returned the smile, but it was quickly faded as he watched Troy Bolton walk up to Gabriella. They exchanged words he didn't hear and it ended in Troy walking her to class. The very sight of Gabriella with Troy made his stomach churn in jealously. But, he pressed on, heading to homeroom.

Afterschool, Ryan stayed behind, practicing a song on the piano in the music room. He usually came there to clear his head or if something was troubling him. And something was definitely troubling him after seeing Troy and Gabriella.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned around quickly, finding the very girl that was always on his mind.

"Hey Gabriella. What brings you here?"

"I don't know. I just felt like coming here I guess, knowing I'd find you."

"why would you want to find me?"

"Because. You're like my best friend Ryan. I love being with you. But if I'm interrupting"

"No, no! You're not. In fact, I'd love for your opinion on this new song I wrote. Will you listen to it?"

"I'd love to."

They seated themselves side by side on the piano as Ryan began to play a slow melody and sang from the sheet of paper in front of him.

_Maybe I've convinced myself_

_I've really been in love_

_And I've been wrong, all along_

_For all I know, the feeling and the picture _

_That I've tried so hard to find_

_Isn't mine_

_Could be just a waiting game_

_Want to share my everything_

_And on my own _

_It's hard to tell my heart it'll be alright_

_This love it holds_

_Will one day find a home_

_As hard as love can be_

_It's harder still it seems_

_To be a lover all alone, without love_

_Picking up the pieces makes me wonder if_

_I only build it all_

_To watch it fall_

_The faster it can go means the less of me is gone to stay_

_And I'm okay_

_But lonesome tomorrow comes anyway_

_I'm alone for another day, another day_

_And on my own_

_It's hard to tell my heart it'll be alright_

_This love it holds_

_Will one day find a home_

_As hard as love can be_

_It's harder still it seems_

_To be a lover all alone, without love_

_And on my own_

_It's harder to tell my heart it'll be alright_

_This love it holds_

_Will one day find a home_

_As hard as love can be_

_It's harder still it seems_

_To be a lover all alone, without love_

_Maybe I've convinced myself_

_I've really been in love_

_But I've been wrong, all along_

When Ryan's hands left the piano keys, he turned towards Gabriella seeking her opinion. But she just sat there, emotional eyes staring into his soul.

"Ryan, that was, that was. It was so beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was so passionate and meaningful. It was so different from the normal songs you sing."

"You mean the songs Sharpay chooses for me to sing."

"Right. Well, this was something very different. And I loved it."

They sat there, he wasn't sure how long for, not that he cared. He loved to be with Gabriella this way, bearing his heart and soul to her.

Just then, she looked down at her watch and gasped.

"I should really get going. But thank you for sharing your song with me Ryan. It meant a lot to me."

"Thank you for listening."

"Anytime. Bye."

"Bye."

She smiled over to him shyly before exiting through the door. And Ryan simply smiled.


End file.
